Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider W Synopsis To Be Added Plot One year after Philip's merging with the true Gaia Memory, after leaving a pet shop upon giving the third degree to one of its workers for not having cat food he needed, Shotaro is followed by a young boy named Akira Aoyama who needs help finding his sister Yui who has gone missing for three days. Taking the case, and Akira with him, Shotaro goes to Watcherman and Queen & Elizabeth, learning that Yui was last seen with a gang calling themselves "EXE" who are buying Gaia Memories. Eventually, Shotaro finds gang leader Shiro Endo with five EXE members and discover that Yui is being held captive, having revealed to have a Gaia Memory that she was trying to sell to them. Endo reveals that they are taking over the Gaia Memory business in order to get someone's attention. When one of the EXE flunkies becomes the Anomalocaris Dopant, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Joker to defeat him as Endo's posse take their leave. Chasing after a frightened Akira, Shotaro explains that they are no different in not being strong on their own before telling the boy to meet him at the detective agency. Later, Shotaro returns to the office, just as the Frog Pod impersonates Philip's voice for Akiko's request. Akira, prompting Akiko to explain to the boy able who Philip was, suddenly gets a text message from Endo to come to their hideout alone. Akira arrives there, Yui revealing that she hid Ocean Memory in his bookbag. Akira and his sister run away as another EXE member transforms into the Cockroach Dopant to pursue them. However, having placed a tracking device on Akira's shoe, Shotaro arrives to their location and becomes Kamen Rider Joker to defeat the Cockroach Dopant just as Ryu takes out most of the other EXE members, allowing Akiko to get Akira and Yui to safety. After destroying the Ocean Memory and arresting the various members of EXE, Shotaro believes that everything is resolved. However, the pet shop worker from earlier arrives, revealing himself as EXE's actual leader while transforming into the Energy Dopant. After one blast from the rail gun in the Energy Dopant's arm, Shotaro falls to the ground, seemingly dead. However, from out of nowhere, the Xtreme Memory blocked the fatal shot before Philip materializes from it to everyone's shock. Philip reveals that almost a year ago, after Wakana accidentally learned that Philip sacrificed himself to save her, she found her mother Shroud who at that point was terminally ill. Before passing away, Shroud revealed to Wakana how she would be able to invoke the Gaia Impact. Wakana used this opportunity to bring Philip back to life, restoring his existence by sacrificing her own. Philip is then approached by all of his family in the Gaia Library, saying their goodbyes and entrusting Futo's and the Earth's well being to him as they dissolve into the True Gaia Memory. But as his body still needed to be fully restored, Philip watched over Shotaro from afar up until the Energy Dopant's attack. However, Shotaro and Philip's reunion is cut short by Energy as he resumes his Dopant form. Together again, Shotaro and Philip transform into Kamen Rider Double, defeating the Energy Dopant with their Joker Extreme Maximum Drive. Form Change *Kamen Rider Double **Right ***Cyclone, Heat, Luna **Left ***Joker, Metal, Trigger *Kamen Rider Accel **None Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars *''To Be Added'' Trivia *In this episode, Shotaro had transformed into Kamen Rider Joker until the credits. This marks as the only time Kamen Rider Joker had been used in a series. All the other times Shotaro had transformed into Joker, he only does so in movies. *This is the only standalone episode of the Kamen Rider W series. *The E'' letter stands for Energy (Dopant) and Ending. *Philip was revived one year after episode 48, strangely Kamen Rider OOO series starts just a week after W ended. This means it's impossible for Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Double to crossover in Movie War Core, because in that timeline, Philip doesn't revive. Since, when Philip revived in one year, its the same series timeline the Kamen Rider OOO series ended, and Kamen Rider Fourze begin. Another story if the Kamen Rider OOO series began in a two year series timeline. External Links ''To Be Added Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale